Summer Love
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: It's finally summer on Waverly place!A new family moves and them's doughter come to the Russo's resturant.She and Justin fall in love what will happen next?In just one SHOT ,but long.Justin/Juliet.


My Summer Love

Summary:It's summer in New Russo family are having hot but still little boring summer until they meet the Van Heusens ,who are there just for the fall in love with the Van Heusen's have one of the best summers together ,but when the summer is gone the Van Heusens go on a world trip and never come back on Waverly want to find him's summer love so he travel the whole world to find her.

Author Note:I DO NOT OWN WOWP ,DISNEY STORY IS BASSED ON BRIDGIT MENDLER'S SONG IS THE FIRST STORY WITH THIS NAME IN FANFICTION!

-Vampires on Waverly place.

It was the start of one very hot Russos were "working" in the Waverly Sub Station-the family sandwich was normal-no customers ,Alex was reading her favorite art magazine and Justin was caunting the money.

A pretty blonde girl walked into the Sub went to the counter and ordered.

"Hi how can i…"-Justin was staring in him's comic book about Capitan Jim Bob Sherwood"help you?"he looked at the girl and smiled.

"What is today's specialty?"The pretty blonde asked with her quite voice.

"T-t-t-h-h-h-e-e-e…"Justin started to stutters when their eyes met.

"This is going to take looong he is still at the "the"."-Alex muttered as she leaves the art magazine"The speacialty is Brooklyn Bridge."

"Ok I'll take one for home."-The blonde smiled

"I'll go get it for you."-Alex pucnhed Justin as she walked into the kitchen"Dude she's pretty don't act like idiot."

"Are you here for first time?"Justin asked the knew how stupid it sounds but he preffered to say something stupid then the awkward silence between them.

"Yes me and my family just moved into the block down the street."The girl was a break of silence."I'm Juliet."

" sounds a lot like Juliet 'r parents must be Shakespeare fans aren't they?"Justin asked closing the comic book.

" invented that name before him."Juliet said.

"Sorry for saying that but they can't invented the name before only way this might be true is if they are vampires."

"You are right."Juliet loughed nervouse.

While she was loughing Justin saw her fangs."Wait are those vampire fangs?"

"No."The girl said little scared.

"They look a lot like vampire fangs."Justin hided him's comic book.

"Fake vampire my father has birthday today and he love vampires he is obssesed with them so me and my mom made him suprice faking we are vampires.I forgot to remove them."Juliet saw the comic book that he didn't hide very well"So you are Captian Jim Bob Sherwood fan?"

"No this is my little brother's comic book."He loughed nervouse.

The same moment Alex came with Juliet's sandwich."Yes he is and he is slowly very slowly here is you'r "Bridge"Alex loughed."Remember the shop does not have any good reviews from the health council and it's two dollars."

"Here you go."Juliet switched the money with her sandwich.

"Thank you for visiting our shop come again…"Alex smiled.

"Yeah come again ,pleace come again ,really pleace come again."

"Dude you sound more despeared then usually you do around pretty girls."Alex punched him with her elbow"Good night."

"Good night."The girl walked away.

Jerry Russo came from the kitchen."This was out last costumer for today so we are going to take all forgoted things."Jerry took cellphone standing on one of the chairs."Like this cellphone."

"Jerry the phone has sticker with name-Juliet."Theresa showed him the sticker on the back of the phone.

"Wow Juliet Kapaneti was here I though she died in the second world war."Alex was shocked.

"No Alex Juliet was that pretty blonde girl I second miss F in english literature…"Justin remembered the girl he think he fall in love with.

"And miss F- in history is Juliet Kapoleti is Shakespeare charectar ,ONE of him's most femouse …come on world war 2?"Teresa said as she remembered Alex's grades ,but she didn't expect her to be so bad in history.

"Dad can you give me the phone."Justin asked.

"Sure."Jerry gave him the cellphone.

"First girly wallpapers ,then girly dolls and now girly cellphone."Alex was amazed how girlish Justin became.

"First the wallpapers were for you but you wanted pink fur on you'r wall so the wallpapers went in my -action I'll leave my number so she can call me when I leave her cellphone told me she moved today the block down the street this meens she want me to go there."Justin leaved him's number in Juliet's cellphone."Hey what is this feeling inside my stomach it feels like I have butterflys in it."

"It's called butterflys in the stomach that meen you fall meadly in love."Alex noted.

"What I'm not!Just the think is that she just have pretty smile ,the most beautyfull eyes and face I've ever seen and she has those pretty hot blonde curls in her long hot blonde hair."Justin watched in blank spod with dreamy eyes.

"Yep meadly in love."All Russos exept Justin noted.

Chapter , kisses and cherry lips.

On the next day Justin went to Juliet's ringed on the door.

Juliet opened the door."Hi Justin."

"Hi."

From inside the apartment Cindy Van Heusen-Juliet's mom was yelling."Alucard Van Heusen how dare you match my red socks with you'r white socks?"

"You might calm down by the fact that I have pink socks pink it's very relaxing colour-something you need with all those nervse."Alucard explained to him's wife who didn't undertand how important were the pink socks for him.

"You have them before you match the socks idiot.I hate pink!"Cindy hissed with her "fake" vampire fangs.

"A-a-a-ah…Prepare to meet the doooooom of the red socks~"Alucard ran away from him's wife.

Juliet closed the door behind her."Sorry laundry now that we are away from that red-white socks scandal you can explain why are you here."

"You forgot you'r phone."Justin gave her phone."I took advantage of that to write my phone number.I'm Justin"

"I get it you are the only Justin I know so I thing I can understand you that you brough me my cellphone."Juliet putted her phone in one of the pockets.

"I wanted to ask you something too."

"Ok what is it?"The girl looked at him with light in the sight.

"Would you…go…on…a…date…with…me?"Justin asked nervouse.

"Sure."The blonde smiled.

Justin saw on the door sticker of garlic and pumpkin"What are those stickers?"

"To protect the apartment from the smell of garlic and pumpkin."

"You are vampires!"Justin noted exited.

"No we are not!The stickers are becouse…my family…is…allergic of…garlic…and…pumpikin." Juliet didn't liked the fact she lied to one of the most cute guys she ever met.

"You still have your "fake" fangs ,inside the apartment is dark and you have stickers to protect you from the smell of garlic and pumpkin."Justin didn't believe her story.

"Ok fine we are if you tell somebody not from the wizard world you will become one.I wouln't tell that you are wizard if you don't tell anyone we are vampires and if you don't tell the monster hunter council about us."

"How do you know?"Justin asked.

"The smell of wizard-part bricks from old I can see your monster hunting device."Juliet pointed finger to the monster hunter device.

"Deal.I'll will pick you up in 7 if it's ok?"

"Then I will wait you in seven."Juliet opened the door behind her back.

"Bye."Justin walked away.

"Bye…"Juliet said with dreamy voice and entered the apartment.

In Waverly Sub Station.

As always Alex was reading art only unnormal thing was that they had few costumers.

"Alex guess what I have date with Juliet Van Heusen!"Justin exited told Alex.

"Ohhh I get did something bad and her parents punished her to go on a date with you."Alex leaved the magazine."Sure it's date but not of the real ones."

"No it's date of the real ones."Justin denied.

"Why you hate her?"Alex sincerely sympathize Juliet.

"I do not hate her is going on with you today?"Justin get annoyed by Alex's jokes.

"I like I woke up this morning mom though me that I should to do something nice today.I decided to make something nice for Juliet the moment you told me that you two are going on a date."Alex smiled.

"Don't even think to ruin our date."Justin warned her.

"I don't have plans like this ,but just for the record you will ruin the date ,with you'r hair and ugly face!If you like her leave the girl to find somebody better then you!"

"What is wrong with my hair and my face?"Justin asked

"Everything."Alex smiled with her devilish smile.

"What is you'r problem with me?Why you always make fun of me?"

"You have date after four 's little time for my answear."Alex again opened the art magazine

It was seven p.m. Justin ringed on the door and Juliet again opened.

" look amazing."

"Thank you!"Juliet closed the door behind where are we going?"

"Today we had a lot of work so dad let me to go on a date with you using one of my we have 25 minutes."

At Waverly Sub Russos were sitting on table next to the fake subway train.

"I'm proud of you guys.I don't remember from how long time we had so much costumers."Jerry was happy about the day.

"Jerry we never actually had so much costumers."Teresa noted.

"Max I hope you don't miss you'r halloween were out of deserts so I had to sell them."Alex supriced herself how unlazy she was today.

"Honey Max didn't had any halloween candys since he was four this are eight years."Teresa got little worried about the costumers.

"We will never see them again!"Alex loughed.

"I think Juliet Kapaneti told them about the said she was famouse."Max noted.

"Max Juliet Kapaneti was never here."Alex explained.

"Alex it's Kapoleti."Teresa said.

"I'm pretty sure it's Kapaneti cuz it rhymes with Moneti."Alex though about how were Justin and Juliet doing on the date.

Justin and Juliet were in the park in their way back.

"You know it was fun I never went to the movies just to see the commercials of other movies."Juliet smiled.

"She is starring at me with her pretty brown wind is blowing trhough her hot blonde hair and those cherry I kiss her?"Justin though"You have to kiss her…"Alex's words echo in him's head.

"He is starring at me with him's pretty eyes I don't know what to do should I kiss him?"Juliet though.

"You know you are the most beautyfull girl I ever met."Justin said.

Juliet blushed and held her face with him's hands and kissed putted her hands on him's felt her soft cherry lips on him's as the wind blowed her long blonde was the best kiss in the life of in Juliet's cuz she had life from really ,really ,really long time.

Chapter 's idia.

In the early afternoon Alex woke up and went in the Waverly Sub Station.

"So how was the date with vampire?"Alex asked with divilish smile.

"How do you know she is a vampire?"Justin asked.

"Ohhh come on I saw her vampire can lie somebody good as me in the lies"Alex answeared.

"It was great.I kissed her ,before you say something she kissed me she promised to call me later."Justin was happy about him's last night date.

"You know in vampire language later meens centrys later."Alex loughed."Don't get you'r hopes up for you'r vampire 25 minute girlfriend."

"You are should I expect a pretty girl like her to be my girlfriend."Justin sat on the bar chairs with sad look when him's phone ringed."Hi Juliet."He answeared and went to the kitchen to be sure Alex don't hear the conversasion.

Teresa just finished with one costumer and went to Alex ,who was next to her."Alex sweetie can you go upstairs to take some ketchup for you'r dad to help him with him's ketchup potion?"

"Ok…"Alex went upstairs."Think Alex ,think if you get him the ketchup he will make him's potion and I have to help him.I don't help people!If I help him this meen I'll have new boring magic lesson tomorrow.I can't subotage him becouse I'll get trouble."Alex she went upstairs she saw Max."This should be Max."Alex took ketchup from the refrigerator."Dad want me to help with him's new ketchup potion but he don't know that I'm allergic of…ketchup you help him instead of me?"Alex gave him the ketchup.

"Sure Alex."Max went downstairs with the ketchup.

"He is totally gonna mess this one up."Alex again went downstairs.

Justin was finishing him's conversasion with him's new girlfriend.

"I can understand that you have girlfriend."

"Yes."Justin smiled happy.

"Poor girl."Alex again felt bad for Juliet."She is pretty cute but why she get somebody like you?"

In the same moment Jerry came from the wizard lair."Emergency family meeting people!"

"Ohhhh…"The Russo kids said together.

"And you'r mom is invtited."Jerry pointed Teresa.

"Ohhhh…"The kids said again in one voice.

They all went to the took their usual seats-Jerry on desk next to the blackboard ,Justin and Max sat on chairs infront of a table ,Alex sat in the middle and Teresa on the couch.

"So as you know I was making ketchup potion ,but since somebody doesn't came here to help me…"Jerry looked at Alex."Max came to help phone ringed and some dude called Jefrey ,he said that the prom for 4'th of July is going to be in Waverly Sub I finished the conversasion Max was messed up the potion and now all we got here is salsa idias?"

"ZOMBIE PROM!" Alex fast stand up.

"No zombie proms Alex!Remember what happened the last time?There were zombies in the whole restaurant I meen real zombies."Teresa refusal.

"Yes but the zombies attracted more are totally american!What is better then prom for the 4'th of July?Zombie 4'th of July prom can call it "The Worst Night Ever."Alex propossed her idias for prom since her school didn't agree.

"Why we don't call it The Best Night Ever?"Justin asked.

"It's lame!And I was last year at school's Best Night Ever prom it was totally lame the only reason I was there was becouse the DJ wanted Justin to thanks to me there are videos in the internet of Justin singing so people can watch it for years and ,years and years and lough for ,years ,years, and years."Alex said.

"We are doing Alex's theme!"Jerry wrote in him's notebook about the prom.

"I have second idia."Alex waved her wand."We have a lot of salsa in here ,let's make it clear-I want some crisps with no fear."A bowl of crisps appeared."OK everybody let's eat!"

"Hey so when is the Worst Night Ever?"Max asked.

"4'th of July-that is in two days."Teresa said.

"Ok so I wouln't take shower."Max smiled.

"Do you ever take a shower?"Alex asked."And why wouln't you take shower?"

"Cuz-The Wors Night Ever.I'll be charge for the we are doing The Worst Night Ever theme the smell should be The Worst Smell Ever."Max explained.

"Yeah you are totally gonna be the perfect for this job dude."Alex had the habit to call her brothers or guys she is talking to dude.

The Russos went out from the lair.

"I wonder if Juliet would go on the zombie prom with me."Justin said.

"Why you don't ask her?She is right there."Alex pointed Juliet ,who walked into the Sub Station.

"Quick spell for roses."Justin for first time asked her sisster for spell.

"Roses ,red or pink after I blink."Alex waved her wand and gave Justin bouquet roses.

"Wait should I asked her to go steady with me?"

Alex loughed hysterical."Who are you granpa?"

Justin hide the roses from Juliet.

"Hi Justin."

"Hi Juliet."He hugged her."I want to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?"

Justin knelt to the ground gave Juliet the roses."Juliet Van Heusen would you make the honor pretty girl like you to come with me on the zombie prom for the 4'th of July?"

"Ofcourse I'll go with you!."Juliet held him's hand and helped him to stand up."Wait what is the name?"

"The Worst Night 's idia."He pointed Alex who was hidding in the kitchen.

"Thank blood it's not The Best Night Ever."

"Why?"Justin asked.

"I went on a prom called The Best Night Ever with some guy Galileo…"

"Wait the singer?"

"No the prom was total disaster."Juliet continued.

"What happened?"

"Me and Galileo were on a scene and like more then ten million people were staring at us and he asked me to go steady with him."Juliet remembered that disaster night.

"What did you say?"Justin asked.

"Nothing I just loughed in him's face."

"TOLD YOU!"Alex yalled from the kitchen.

"You did not told me!"Justin yalled back

"But I loughed in you'r face."Alex hidded.

"What is she talking about?"Juliet asked.

"Nothing."Justin said little ashamed.

The same night the Russos and Juliet were out on the terase to plan the zombie invited Juliet cuz she was a vampire so she knew alot about was charge becouse it was her's idia.

"Max the only think I want you to do is to stay away from the food and the stay away!Dad you are charge for… you are charge for is charge for the coffin…"Alex was walking near to the edge giving tasks on her family.

"Wait coffin?"Juliet asked little confusead.

"Yeah I was thinking about one fool of first time we'll have more people in so we'll need alot of drinks."Alex continued."Me and Juliet are charges for the I'm charge for the music and making Justin's work worst then it is."

"What work since you didn't gave me anything to do?"Justin asked.

"Oh you are charge for the cleaning."Alex smiled.

"Atleast its something"

"Hmmmm.I'll make it waaaaaaaaaay worst then it NOBODY HELPS HIM THIS IS JUSTIN'S JOB!"Alex had one of her's hmmm's that make everybody get scared.

Chapter Worst Night Ever

It was 3'th of July and every Russo will remember this day as the day when Alex for first time waked up in 8:40 a.m. also as the day when Alex wasn't all waked up early becouse on the next day it was The Worst Night Ever.

Justin and Juliet walked in the Sub Station.

"Hey where is my coffin?"Alex asked mad.

"Relax!"Juliet said.

"Long ,large coffin for my head and toas appear in the smoke."Justin waved him's wand and a coffin appeared.

"So where should we put it?"Juliet asked.

"I was thinking the subway train to be the zombie's graveyard."Alex pointed the subway traind who was decorated like graveyard.

Justin held the coffin for the end and Juliet held it for the other both moved it to the "graveyard.

"Perfect!"Alex said at went to the lair."Dad how is going with the punch?"

"Great."Jerry said to her as he tasted the punch.

Alex smelled it."Dad this is potion that looks like punch isn't it?"

"Well… 's great cuz the recipe it's disgusting but when you taste it it's very magical thing about is that it taste delicous whatever you put people like this thing it will be in the menu."Jerry said.

Alex went to the fake graveyard and waved her wand."You know what I need-art materials to read."Art materials appeared."Juliet would you help me with the banner?"

"Sure Alex."Juliet came to the fake graveyard.

The both girls were working hard on the banner while Max was giving brochures on people who walk on the street.

On the next evening ,minutes before the prom, the Waverly Sub Station looked like zombie's banner was hooked on the edge of the subway train ,what now was the fake graveyard it wad written "THE WORST NIGHT EVER".On the scene that was next to the train/graveyard were huge speakers.

After Alex get dressed she went downstairs."So how do I look?"She was dressed in girlysh dress that she decreated to match the zombie theme and her hair was tied on low pretty bun.

"You look great."Juliet said.

Soon people starrted to come on the zombie looked like they are having great time.

The prom was in full swing when Alex saw one zombie guy who looked alot like her went to him.

"Hi Dean!"

"Hey Russo."Dean had the habit to call Alex-Russo which curses her told him few times that her name was Alex but he still didn't stop calling her Russo.

"So are you having fun?"Alex asked.

"Yeah I love zombies and everything related with them."Dean answeard.

"It was mine idia to do zombie I like more normal places to eat like Betty Flemings you know the restaurant with robotised menus and you order on the touch screen display."Alex made him hint to ask her to go on a date.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow night at Betty on a date at 8?"

"Sure."Alex smiled

Jerry heard the converasion so he came to them."Alex did I just hear you are going on a date with guy I don't know?"

"Pretty ."Alex smiled.

"You are going on this date with Justin and Juliet or you wouln't go anywhere!"Jerry said.

Justin and Juliet came when they heard their names."What about us?"Everybody looked weird at Justin.

"What when we heard our names we came!"Juliet said.

"You two are going to babysit you'r sisster and Dean on the date tomorrow at Betty Flemings."Jerry order them.

"What are you?"Dean asked Juliet.

Juliet was wearing sexy short torn long blonde hair was descending to her bang descending her right whole face was covered with contribute to aging make up ,brown eye shadows and hot red lipstick."Zombie prinncess."

"And just if you are wondering I'm zombie prince to match Juliet's costume."Justin was wearing torn suit and him's face was too contribute to aging.

"Juliet Kabineti you are alive?I though you died in the second world to meet you I'm big fan of the charge on the second world war-Caeser."Dean was worst then Alex in history.

"Now I know from where she get all those stupid world war Alex it's better in history then he is."Jerry walked away.

"Actually I'm Juliet Van it's Juliet Kapoleti Shakespear's most famous charectar and Ceaser didn't even fight in the secon world war."Juliet explained.

"In the first world war?"Dean asked.

"No."Juliet strocked her head on left to right.

"I really need to read my history textbook."Alex sigh.

After the end of the prom Justin needed to clean up the stayed to help him.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"This are what girlfriends for."Juliet smiled.

Justin turned on the speakers on a slow took Juliet's hand and they both danced on the slow romantic."This is our song."

"What?"

"You know our song like the song that was our first dance."Justin explained.

"Oh right.I love this song."Juliet was a big fan of Taylor Swift and the song they danced on-Tim McGraw was her favorite."You know for The Worst Night was the best night I don't meen desaster like the Best Night Ever prom."

"It looks like the proms are opposite their a zombie princess you look amazing."Juliet blushed."You really are beautyfull."

Juliet blushed again and kissed kissed her back.

Chapter Steady in Betty Flemings

On the next afternoon Justin and Juliet were hanging out in the Waverly Sub Station.

"Juliet I need you'r help!"Alex said.

"Ok for what?"

"For the date with are the second girl here that have awsome style.I would ask Justiiin but just look at the way she is dressed."

"Hey!"Justin looked at him's cloths."They are not that bad."

"You are right they are the worst."Alex pointed him's clothes.

"Honey relax they are not bad."Juliet said as she turned to Alex."Sure I'll help you."

"Justin are you coming?You migh want to look for some cool outffit idias cuz tomboyish style it's OUT for the summer!"Alex asked.

"Ok I'm only becouse of Juliet."They walked upstairs to Alex's room.

Alex had clothes on her bed."This are my favorite and most pretty clothes."

Juliet took caribian blue top ,shorter thank top in yellow with gold at the end."How about this top with the yellow thank and…"She looked in the pile of clothes and took grey jeans."With grey jeans and some boots on high heels."

"Thanks that is really great idia."Alex took the clothes.

It was 8:30 p.m. and everybody were in Betty sat on table for sat next to sat next to Dean.

"Juliet can I talk to you for a second alone?"Alex asked.

"Sure…"Juliet and Alex went next to the batroom."What you want to talk about?"

"Look I really like Dean can you and Justin move to other table?"Alex asked.

"I wish we could but we have to babysit you."

"I'll give you 20 bux."Alex showed her 20$.

"Agree."Juliet took the money from her went back to the table."Justin you know what I was thinking?Why we don't leave Dean and Alex 'r dad will never know."Juliet whispered in him's year."I'll pay with kiss."

"You are right let's leave them alone."Justin stand and they both sat on other table."Now you can pay."

Juliet giggled and kissed him."I wanted to move on other table becouse I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too.I'll order for you."Justin turned the touch screen display to him and order for Juliet.

"Hey let's order spaghetti so we can eat and kiss like they do in the romantic movies!"Juliet moved her chair near to Justin's and looked at the menu.

"And we can order a milkchake with two straws."Justin wrote the order."You know what Alex and Dean will do after dinner?"

"No."

"They'll go on the movie they will watch it's called"You've Got Mail"Dean picked it up."Justin said.

"That is the most boaring movie I've ever Dean pick the movie?"Juliet looked at didn't seemed to her to like movies like this.

"I've got brochure from the cinema."Justin gave her the brochure.

Juliet looked at the titles."They are all boaring."

"There is got to me some unboaring movie to watch."

"Yeah if the "Math's experiments" it's unboaring to you."Juliet gave him back the brochure.

"You are right."

Soon their orders did the spaghetti kissing thing with every single spaghetti untill the plate was empty.

"You know this was the best meal I had in my it's looong for the record you are the only one I said to."Juliet noted.

"Mine too."Justin kissed her.

"I'll go to the toilet."Juliet went to the toilet.

Alex came to Justin."Justin pleace tell me you did not ask her to go steady with you."

"No she went to the bathroom."

"I though she ran away from you."Alex chilled."Pleace Justin whatever you do don't ask her to go steady with you.I like her and when Galimeo asked her to go steady she loughed in him's face."

In the same moment Juliet came back she hidde in the corner near to the table.

"Alex it's Galileo."

"Ohhh Galileo ,Galimeo he is dead anyway."Alex said.

"And i though you have F- becouse you transcribed from Gigi."

"Sometimes.I have to go back to Dean."Alex went back to her table.

Juliet came back to Justin.

"I guess you heard the conversasion."

"So you were going to ask me to go steady?"Juliet asked.

"Yes."Justin said little embarrassing.

"So why you didn't?"

Justin stand up to be on one eyes level with Juliet."Becouse you told me about Galileo."

"I loughed in him's face becouse I didn't loved him it was like one prom."

"You didn't?"Justin was supriced.

"No but I love you."

"I love you too."Justin said the words he said since he met Juliet.

Alex heard their conversasion"GUYS QUIET!"

The whole resturand shuted up.

Justin knelt to do ground."Juliet Van Heusen would you go steady with me?I know we had only few days together but they were the best few days in my life.I love you."

"Justin ofcourse I'll go steady with you."Juliet held him's hand and helped him to stand up."Come here sweetheard."Juliet hugged him hugged her tighter.

"Ok you can continue you'r…meals!"Alex sat down and the restourant stopped staring at Justin and Juliet

When the movie started Justin and Juliet were sitting on the last was sitting next to the corner and Justin next to were holding hands.

"You really watch the movie?"Juliet asked.

"It is the only thing to do 90 minutes."

"Is it?"Juliet looked at him.

They started to make held Juliet's head and she putted her hands on him' maked out through the whole movie it was the longest make out in the life of both of them.

When the movie ended Alex and Dean saw them to make out.

"The movie ended."Dean said.

Justin and Juliet fast withdrew from each other."The movie was creat I couldn't pick favorite scene."Juliet said nervouse.

"Save it!"Alex said.

Justin stand up and helped Juliet to stand up too."Ok will make a deal we will give mom and dad good review for Dean if you don't tell mom and dad about this."

"Deal."Dean said.

"No Dean I'm him's sisster I'll decide."Alex turned to Justin."Deal."

"That includess my parents too."Juliet said.

"As I said deal."Alex and Dean walked away.

"It was nice movie."Juliet loughed.

At Waverly Sub Station.

Dean was home ,Alex was in bed only Justin and Juliet were there.

"You know what we shut do?We shut go out on the terase and watch the stars."Justin stand up.

Juliet stand up too."Agree."

"Then let's go."

Juliet reached her hands."I'm too lazy to walk."

Justin board her on him's this they walked on the stairs.

Juliet hit the ceiling."Owww why you didn't told me to bend?"

" Juliet bend."

"Chee thanks for telling me.I would never think of it."Juliet said sarcastic as she bend.

Few stairs up."Can I stand up now?"

"Sure"Justin answeared.

"Owww Justin!"She hit ceiling again.

"Sorry."

Juliet was sitting on couch out on the terase in Justin's arms ,wrapped in warm was nursing her head and run fingers to her were watching at the breeze was blowing Juliet's hair.

Chapter Fatale

On the next morning Justin and Alex were talking in the Sub Station.

"So Rodio how is Juliet?"Alex asked.

"Who is Rodio?"

" Muleti ,cuz you'r girlfriend name is Kambaneti is Rodio Muleti's ex girlfriend unitl she died in horse ponny really knows how to hit in the face."Alex explained.

"First Alex is Juliet is Romio and when did you read "Romio and Juliet"?

"Oh you know me-not a big reader so I watched "Romio and Juliet the movie".I watched on my laptop while dad was watching rodio show and some guy had haircut called "Muleti"Alex explained.

"One advice-next time when you have to read classic story don't watch it while dad Is watching TV."Justin went in the lair.

Alex turned to the closed lair door."For you'r information I've got C- on this story!For original embelishment on classic story!"

In the same moment one guy came to the case to order."Hello."

"Oh my gosh!You are Jeffrey the man who hired us for the 4'th of July prom ,the man who work for Mrs. Angela in the coolest magazine "Fashion Fatale"!"Fashion Fatale was Alex's favorite magazine ,she was exited to meet the man who work for the magazine.

"Yes the same Jeffrey.I went to the zombie prom for the 4'th of July-The Worst Night Ever."

"Did you liked it?"Alex asked.

" I'm looking for the one with the great zombie idia to hire in Fashion Fatale."

"This is my idia!Zombie prom-mine idia ,The Worst Night Ever-mine idia!"Alex said.

"First little created the first rodio?"

"Rodio Muleti."

"Ok let's try something more is the most famous classic english charectar?"

"Juliet Kambaneti."

"I'm supriced that you know the wrote "Romio and Juliet"?"

"Caiser!."

"Oh my …Who descovered America?"

"Galimeo!"

"You look like art person so let's change the subject to draw Mona Lisa?"

"Leonardo Davkinchi!"

"Alex I've never met somebody so bad in history like you."Jeffrey said.

"You should see then Dean Moriarty."Alex smiled.

"Congratulations you are haired!"

"Seriously after I failed?"Alex asked.

"Well I don't want to hire that Dean."Jerry gave her him's business card."You start today at two p.m."

"Ok bye!"Alex waved him for goodbye as he walked away."I can't wait to tell Justin." Alex quickly went to the saw Justin sitting on the couch with Juliet in him's lap to make 's hand was on Juliet's hips and him's right hand was holding Juliet's 's left hand was holding him's head ,she used her fingers on her other heand to run through him's hair."Yo crazy couple go get a cave!I wasn't with you like less the 10 minutes dude!"

Juliet quickly withdrew from each grabbed quickly book standing near to them."Oh Alex hi!We were just reading spell books."

"Again save it!.Guess what i have!"Alex showed Jeffrey's buisness card.

Juliet stand up and went near to Alex."No ,no ,no not Fashion Fatale!"

"Why?"Justin and Alex said looked at each other and soon Alex's sight was back on Juliet."Why not?It's my favorite magazine."

"You know why it's called Fashion Fatale?"Alex and Justin shaked their head in sign for refusal."Becouse it's total fatale in."

"Well what's for fashion?"Alex putted heand on her hip.

"Probably becouse it's fashion magazine Alex."Justin putted the spell book back on the near table.

"Anyway I'm going!"Alex hide herslef in the corner.

"Come here Snoocogly Boo Boo Mu Cutie Kins!"Justin and Juliet went back to the way they were pefore Alex.

"Come on Snoocogly Boo Boo Mu Cutie Kins!You have to be kidding me!"Alex exited the lair for real.

The same afternoon Alex entered the Fashion Fatale studio."Hi Jeffrey!"

" walk?"Jeffrey didn't wait for an answear." is my desk ,here is the coffee machine ,here is you'r desk ,here is the "NO ENTER ROOM."Jeffrey fast pointed fingers in the air.

Alex was conffuse with him's fast pointing."Can you walk me to my desk?"

"First day and alrady flirting with me."Jeffrey walked her to her desk.

"No you pointed with fingers so fast that I couldn't get it."

"I told you it was fast walk."Jeffrey pulled Alex's chair and she sat on it."If you need something I'll be in the no enter room."Jerffrey walked in the no enter room.

"And what am I stuppost to do?I'm the only eployee here dude!"Alex waved sat like this for like 20 minutes and she got got near to the no enter room.

"You know what you have to do."Alex heard from inside male voices.

" zombie from head to toas turn this guy."

"The zombie spell."Alex door opened."Hey Jeffrey I was just going to the coffee machine."

"Forget about the 'r crush Dean want to see you."Jeffrey pulled Alex in the no enter room.

She saw inside one guy with British look and near to him couch with zombie Dean lying on."DEAN!"Alex shouted as she sat next to Dean."What have you done with him?"

"Well Jeffrey I think the work time for today ended."The British guy looked at him's clock with Big Ben form.

"Let's get out of here!"Jeffrey and the britian guy went out of the room ,looked the door leaving Alex and zombie Dean.

In Waverly Sub and Juliet were sitting on two of the bar chairs..

"Justin I think Alex is in trouble."Juliet got worried.

In Fashion Fatale Studio.

Alex was looking at Dean and soon her eyes got bones got weaky.

Infront of the F.F. studio Justin and Juliet arrived.

Juliet tried to open the door."Come on!"She released the lock.

Justin waved him's wand ,in the next moment they were infront of the no enter room.

Juliet knock on the no enter door."ALEX OPEN THE DOOR!"

Alex slowly walked to the door with little inclined head ,forward heands and blank sight.

"Oh no."

"What?"Justin putted him's heands on Juliet's arms.

Juliet looked in the room then turned to Justin."There is other zombie locked her in the you stay with zombie for too long you become can heal but only after hours away from."

Justin waved him's wand again and they were in the no enter room."Alex you are coming with us."

Juliet walked near to Dean and fields him with cup of water on the near both wizards looked at her."Water help to heal!"Juliet contracted arms.

The three of them held hands as Justin waved him's time they were in the Sub Station.

Alex bones got stronger ,her eyes becomed brown again."Being zombie it's gross and all you wanna do it's to eat brain becouse you don't have one."

Justin looked at Juliet."Sometimes wizards heal faster then mortals."Juliet contracted arms.

"You know Dean is real zombie."Alex said."Only real zombies can make hypnotize others."

"So you don't like him anymore?"Justin asked.

"No!"

Chapter Blood Sucking Ritual.

On the next afternoon Juliet walked in the Sub Staion with happy with little worried face.

"Hey Juliet what's up?"Alex saw turn to the stairs."JUSTIN!"

"Nothing at all."Juliet sat on one of the bar chairs.

"Really?"Alex looked at her insightsul.

In the same moment Justin walked downstairs.

"Well tonight is the blood sucking ritual is held on every 100 000 000 000 years when it's the red full moon like tonight."Juliet explained.

"For what Is it about?"Justin asked.

"Well when i was like 200 years my babysisster was napped by can escape her only on the red full moon becouse every thing that can not be found on the normal moon appears on the red full ritual can only be make on red full moon."Juliet continued.

"But isn't it today the day when it'll be the meteorite rain?"Justin asked.

" thing is that we need a meteorite piece ,vampire dust and a soul from the lost souls place and mortal if you don't mind a wizard to cast a spell."

"Me and Justin can do it."Alex propossed.

" wizards brother and sisster can create huge power together."Justin said.

"Bigger then huge power if it's match with three bigger then this with four but you are three."Alex said.

"Well the last things I told her was that we'll escape her on the red full moon so she will include the spell but from the secret place."Juliet explained.

"Ok so I'll find a mortal you two…"Alex pointed the couple."will go on the lost souls and too for the vampire dust."Alex went out.

"What is the lost souls place anyway?"Justin asked.

"It's very dangerous you get in it's 1/1 000 000 000 to come are all the souls of death people ,wizards ,werewolves and have to be hypnotized by supernatural monster and on the edge of death to go are in a black place with almost no 's clear luck if you get to be there with somebody can lost memorys."

"I'll do it."Justin said.

"What?NO!You can't!"

"Juliet I love you and I want you to find you'r this is the only way I'll do it.I will not take no from you for answear."

Juliet sigh."Fine…but remember you can die."

"I'll do it now!"

Juliet hypnotized he was in the lost souls looked around"Hello?"

He heard female voice."Justin."

He turned around." are we doing here?"

"I have the lost soul for the ritual."

"So now we can get out?"Justin held her head.

"The only thing you have to do it's to be are on the edge of death."

"But if I die I'll die with you right?"Justin stroked her head.

"I will for you so we can be together."

"No I don't want you to die."Justin moved her bang from her eyes.

"Look at strong how happy we will be if you stay alive."

"I will for you…"Justin closed him's eyes."For us…"He shut them tight.

A white light illuminate the opened him's eyes little bit and saw famele hand holding him's ,he wide opened him's eyes."Juliet."He was lying on the couch in the lair in Juliet's lap.

Juliet bend and kiss him."You are ok."

"Did you took the soul?"

Juliet showed him tight closed jar."Here is you ok?"

"I'm fine.I stayed strong like you told me becouse of you."He stand up little and kiss Juliet.

Alex came."I've got a mortal and a vampire!"She saw them."Ohhh…Juliet you might want to take the dust now."

Justin stand three of them went to the Sub saw a mortal girl and a vampire.

"Hi I'm Harper."the girl said."Hiii…"She looked at Justin.

"Justin she seems to like her on a date for 7 p.m. it's part of the ritual."She whispeared.

Justin walked to Harper." you want to go on a date at 7 p.m.?"

"Sure."Harper turned to Alex."Can I go now?"Alex nod with a smile."OK bye."Harper went out.

Now for the dust it was Juliet's turn."Hey how is you'r name?"

"Ali."The vampire said.

"Ali I've got suprice for you'r eyes and follow me."Juliet took empty jar while Ali was closing her pulled her outside to the was vampire with a soul so the sun wasn't her problem ,only the sunlight slowly turned from head to toes in to putted the dust in to the jar."That was easy ,that was very ,very easy."She went back to the Sub Station.

It was 7 p.m. Alex ,Justin Harper ,Juliet ,Cindy and Alucard were out on Waverly place.

"You said date ,not group date."Harper looked around.

"Actually it was only a trick."Justin said.

Everybody held hands ,Alex waved her wand and they were in Transylvania's forest next to tomb.

"Where we are?"Harper looked around again little scared ,but nobody answeared.

"Do you have the meteorite piece."Cindy asked.

"Here is it."Alex gave her the piece.

Alucard looked around ,everybody made perfect circle around Harper."Juliet."

Juliet took the most sharp knife she could found in the shop for took few steps near to eyes turned in to bloody red"Sorry Harper."She pierce Harper through her back.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Harper fell on the ground bleeding ,soon she was death.

Alex scattered the vampire dust on Harper's body as she looked at the red full took a deep breath."A mortal victim we give you…"The moon colour turned in to blood red and Alex smiled.

Juliet let out the soul."A inoccent lost soul we sacrifice…"

Justin putted the piece of the meteorite where Harper's heart should be."Meteorite for the heart…"

They all held heands in the circle around Harper."The bleeding mortal ,take for the colour of the moon…"The meteorite rised over the bleeding Harper ,connected to their powers."The meteorite for the sky ahead ,long lost soul for the ancient tradition from centuries only on 100 000 000 000 dust for the poor soul we are looking this things and show us were she is-our loving sisster ,doughter and stranger."The body covered with blood rised to the moon ,in a bright light it disappeared leaving only the blood colour on the sky and the moon.

"Do you think it worked?"Alex looked at the sky.

"I don't think so."Justin said.

"I think it did."Cindy looked at the tomb that was illuminated with little bloody colour.

"Why you think it worked?"Alucard asked.

Juliet turned to the tomb and saw blood steps."The steps!Come one people this is our only chance!"They all ran after the steps.

This were the blood steps after the ritual ,it meens that the god of the blood who was death vampire becouse of you see them they can show you anyhting you want after the victim and the are moving too fast to the thing you are looking for if you move too fast you'll find stay like this only for few minutes.

The group reached Juliet's sisster grave.

"She is death…"Juliet said sad looking at the grave.

"She is not death ok!Vampires sleep in coffins…right…?"Alex opened the saw a female vampire with milk white skin and long curly brown looked at Alex with red eyes."Aaaaaaaaaah!"Alex screamed and hide behind Cindy.

"Juliet ,mom ,dad?"The vampire looked at them.

Juliet helped her to stand up."Avalon."She hugged her.

"Come here sweetie."Cindy hugged her.

"We missed you so much."Alucard hugged her.

Avalon looked at Justin and Alex."I don't know who are you but thank you."She looked at Justin."Speacialy on you."She smiled

Juliet held her for the wrist."You are my sisster and I love you but don't even think about it."

Avalon hugged her parents.

Juliet alas her hands around Justin's neck."Thank you honey."

"For you I'll do anything."Justin held Juliet for her hips and kiss putted her head on him's chest.

"Awww look at are so…"Alex hugged Justin and everybody joined the hug.

Alex waved the wand and they were back in Waverly Sub Station.

"Where are we?"Alucard asked.

"Waverly Sub Station."Alex said.

They all started to hug each other.

"Look after that little scene in the tomb I could see in Juliet's eyes that she is crazy in love with you."Avalon said to Justin."Thank you for helping to save me."

"I would do anything for Juliet."They both hugged for little.

"Take care for my sisster!"Avalon said strickt.

Later that night Justin and Juliet were the same way they were last night.

"Justin thank you again for helping me to find my sisster."Juliet looked at him

"I would do anything for you ,I would even die for you."Justin kissed her on her head and started to stroking her hair and run fingers through putted her head on him's chest and soon she fell asleep.

Jerry came out on the made him sign to speak quietly.

"How about you take her to sleep in you'r room outside it's pretty cold?"Jerry said quietly.

Justin held Juliet and took her in him's wrapped her with him's lyied near to her and look at her."Awww she is such an angel."

"Awww you are so sweet."Juliet opened her eyes ,giggled and look at him.

"I though you sleep."

"I waked up on the stairs ,just I'm lazy."She smiled.

Justin hugged her ,they kissed and hugged her tighter.

Chapter

On the next day in Waverly Sub 's monster hunter coach appeared in dust

"Hello."

"Hi coach."Justin said.

Alex came from the kitchen."Oh hi Justin's couch."

"Just ignore what are you doing here?"Justin asked.

"I'm here to inform you for monster level 5 knew as a werewolf in Lazerama's you see monster level 6 knew as a vampire tell me becouse we have some complains from bites."

"Mom and dad."Juliet parents didn't had soul like she did so they were Juliet they didn't had the blood control she she had in her room blood automat that looked a lot like the one for wine just it was she didn't have to bite mortals.

The coach sniff the ear."Do you guys smell vanilla and death?"

Akex sniff the ear."Yes."

"No you don't."Juliet's perfume was called "Death by Vanilla".It smelled like wears vanilla-scented perfume to hide her true vampire smell of death and decay.

The monster hunter coach desappeared in dust.

"I can help you with the werewolve.I'm vampire so I have stronger sense of smell."

"All we need is to look for him in the Lazerama's area."

"Hey what is Lazerama anyway?"Alex heard first time for place called might be some new place for people like her.

"Alex Lazerama is the most popular museim in New could you even don't know about it?"Juliet answeared.

"She don't go to museims."Justin noted.

"I don't.I went only one I sneaked out and it was art museim so it wasn't so…what was the word-annoying ,tragic only reason why I was there was cuz I don't want to go on summer school.I don't even want to go on school through the school year."

The same night Justin and Juliet were in front of the 's monster hunting device gave him signal that the werewolve was was pointing the museim."He must be in."

"No Justin he is just on some invisible place in Lazerama's area."

"Starting to be sarcastic the first sing that you were near to Alex and she is starting to affects you."Justin noted.

They entered the Lazerama with magic becouse it was looked around the egypt monster hunting device ringed loud.

"He must be very near."Juliet turnet around and saw a shadow."Justin he is behind us."

Justin turned around and saw the looked around but didn't saw the werewolve."He ran away."

"Maybe he is on some place with dog exhabits."

"Second sign."Justin walked away from Juliet.

Few hours were at the exhabition from heard werewolve hunting.

Juliet saw some hairy thing hiding to the exhabits."Justin."She whispeared and pointed finger to it.

Justin quietly and slowly stepted near to grapped fast him's hand.

The werewolve stand up."I have nails and I'm not afraid to use them!Hey you are monster hunter right?"

"Yes and you are my victim."

"Justin uhhh you know that you are not a monster killer right?"Juliet asked.

"I know it would be cool."Justin imagined himself as the wizard world's most famous monster killer.

"Juliet?"The british werewolve said.

"Mason?"

"You two know each other?"Justin went out from him's imaganation.

"It's a long story I really don't wanna talk about it."

"I do!"Mason looked little angry at he turned to Justin."First for being you'r victim you need to catch you'r victim ,monster killer."Mason ran away as Justin started to imagine himself again like monster killer.

"CATCH HIM!"Juliet ran after Mason.

"To catch what?"Justin went out of him's imaganation."Oh yeah right…"He ran after Mason.

After fourty miles they catched Mason.

"Now you are my victim."

"Ok I admit-you won-I since you are so "smart" how would you get us out of here?"Mason asked."They just locked us in this room fool of plastic."

"I completely forgot that we shut get out of here!"

"Ofcourse we shut get out of here idiot!"Juliet got angry.

"Idiot I though I was "honey".Third sign that Alex is affecting you-you called me idiot."

"Ohhh…just call you'r sisster!

"OK ,fine."Justin called Alex."Hi Alex we are trapped in Lazerama."

"IDIOT!"Alex shouted from the phone."Just wait there I'll come to escape were is that Lazerama thing?"

"Two streets down Waverly place."

"Right or Left?"Alex asked."Ohhhhh forget it I'll use the wizmap."Alex closed the phone.

"Now till we are waiting I see that there is a window on the ceiling."Mason escaped Justin's hands and he grapped him tight."You have a chance for life you become my slave and he'll be he'll become my slave and I'll protect you from the .You have only one minuted or I'll choose for you."

"Mason you are crazy.I don't want to become you'r slave but if I don't Justin hurts but atleast I know my love will be safe so…"Juliet took deep breath."I'll become you'r slave let him go."

"No Juliet!Don't do that!"

"I have to if I don't you'll be him's slave."Juliet said with sad voice.

Mason's eyes turned into red and lazers start to go out of them.

Alex walked in as the door fall on the ground"So this was how this museim thing looked alike."

The lazers from Mason's eyes disappeared when he saw Alex.

"How did you get in?"Juliet asked.

"First I used I used magic on that door."Alex pointed the fall of the ground door."But I realised it was plastic so I just kicked it and done!"

"You know you could save the spell becouse it's wrote on the door "plastic exhabition"."Mason noted.

"I don't read."Alex said.

"Well you are a pretty wizard."Mason looked at lazers went out this time they reached Alex's eyes.

Alex turned in to Mason's both walked out through the Mason napped and Juliet walked out the Lazerama as they were talking

"What just happened?What I'll tell mom and dad now?"Justin asked.

"Just wait for her."

"What?"Justin was conffused.

"Well you know what they you love somebody set them free and if they really love you they'll come members of the family love each other so…"Juliet explained.

"In her case she'll never come back."

"Well then find her!"Juliet opened the unlocked Lazerama door and they both went out.

Chapter for Alex.

Later that night Justin came home.

"Justin were is you'r sisster?"Teresa asked.

"She…she went to sleepover."

"Where?"Jerry asked.

"At Juliet's."Justin said nervouse.

"I'll call her just to make sure she is ok."Teresa looked at the table and saw Alex's cellphone."She forgot it."

"You have Juliet's number right?"Jerry asked.

"Yes."

"Since she is with Alex let me call her."Jerry took him's phone and called Juliet.

Juliet picked up the phone." is it?"

"Hi it's Jerry 's father and Alex's."

"Oh Justin told them?He is probably mad at me ,or he alrady hates me."Juliet though.

"Justin's said she is on sleepover at I talk to her."

Juliet came with a plane."Wait she didn't asked you?"

"No."

"She said she did asked you and you said yes.I'll go get her."Juliet remake her voice to Alex' can fake voices ,becouse the blood god wanted to create the perfect supernatural monster-famous ,mortals to think it's fake ,scary ,fast and better then them's enemy the just had some little problems cuz he loved blood ,hated the sun light ,he had the most sharp and long fangs for him's time ,he had heart problems so he could die if he was punctured with stike or pole and he was night bird ,that affected the other vampires."Hi dad."

"Alex why didn't you asked me can you go?"Jerry get mad.

"I asked you while you are watching Metz game and you said that I can go."

"I screamed YES becouse Metz advice next time you ask me something don't do it while I'm watching Metz game."Jerry closed the phone.

At Justin's dressed in him's monster hunter costume and he went was waiting for him infront of her block.

"Let's go find her..."

" the mood it's red full moon AGAIN!"Juliet looked at the sky.

"That meens we have bigger chance for her."

"That meens too that the god of blood want other mortal victim or something bad will happen on the family."Juliet got worried.

"Just will find him other victim it's New York-place fool of mortals!"

"Ok ,mortals are done but when we gonna burn vampire at the night?Or a metteorite?Or a soul from the Lost Souls place I'm not going there that place curses me up?"Juliet asked.

Justin waved him's wand and they were at the wizard lair in the Sub Station."I have metteorite peace in here ,dad keeps 10 souls from the lost souls if something bad happens to any of has too vampire dust it makes with sun burning potion"Justin took him's extra soul ,metteorite and vampire again waved him's wand they were infront of the sasme tomb they were."We forgot the mortal!"

Juliet sinff the used her vampire speed at grabbed a killed her or him it was too dark to see in place and bringed to Justin the body."I found a mortal"

They did the same ritual as the last Alex was in the same entered was sitting on stairs.

"JUSTIN JULIET!"She ran and hugged them."I've never been so happy to see some of you."

"Alex are you ok?"Juliet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Alex end the hug.

"What did he want from you?"

"He said "I'll go to one werewolve place and I don't meen the bathroom"and he never came was like…one night!Now let's get out of here!"Alex waved her wand.

NOTE:SORRY IT ENDED SO FAST I JUST HAD OTHER IDIA FOR CHAPTER AND I WANTED TO FINISH WITH THIS ONE!

Chapter ,bye my Juliet

The next afternoon the Russo kids were having magic lesson from them's ex wizard gave up him's powers to merry Teresa ,becouse wizards can't marry gave him's powers to him's brother-Kelbo.

"First I think you know about the Blood Sucking days ago there was a mortal victim ,but some guy called the god of blood didn't liked I heard last night there was other victim but he didn't liked it know what that meens?That there would be red full moon until somebody in the family who did the ritual die."

"DIE!"Justin and Alex screamed in one voice.

"Alex I'm very proud with you Alex!For firt time you are consentraded in my lesson.I'm touched!"Jerry faked he was crying and putted hand on him's heart.

" night me and Juliet did the ritual to find you."Justin and Alex switched is think they used to do when they don't want nobody to hear what they were talking about.

"Justin this is not the time for you'r…wait what did you though?"Alex though back.

"So me ,you ,Juliet ,Avalon or her parents will die."

"Dad is there any other way that don't interfere death?"Alex and Justin stopped thinking.

"Well…if they are lucky enough to die with somebody else they would be together forever in the lost souls would not be hungry ,thirsty or they were ever in love they will love each other."Jerry explained.

"I hope it's not you and me."Alex though to Justin.

The same night Juliet went to Justin's sat down on him's bed.

"Juliet I didn't see you the whole day where have you been?"Justin asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you this so…"Juliet took deep breath."Me and my family are moving."

"WHAT?"Justin was shoked.

"Mom and dad didn't see Avalon from centrys and she thinks that New York it's bad palce for worst part is that they didn't told me where we are moving."

Justin hugged Juliet tight."When are you leaving?"

"Tonight after midnight.I had the best summer with you we had so much good memories."Juliet held him's hand tight.

"Like our first kiss, the zombie prom, Betty Flemings ,when we went to the movies ,when we were watching the stars from the terase, when we found you'r sisster ,our first dance…"

"When Alex cought us on the couch in the lair and my favorite-when we first met.I'm scared I'll never see you again."Juliet hugged him tighter and few tears stremed down her face.

"I'll never leave you.I love you too much to ever forgive you."Justin felt the fear in her voice so he held Juliet's hand tighter.

"I love you too…What if this is the last time we ever see each other?What if we never see each other?"

"We will I promise you.I found this vampire and I would never lose might don't know but you are the first girl I dated for more then just one day."Justin removed her bang from her face."I promise you we will see each other again ,even if it's after centrys I would never stop loving you."

"I had the best summer with you and I would never forgive you.I love you!Juliet cryied louder.

"I had the best summer with you too.I promise you I'll always remember you my love.I love you too…

Soon them's last few moments together ended and Juliet haved to go leaving Justin totaly heartbroken.

On the next morning Justin walked down ,or dragged himself down the Waverly Sub Station.

"Look who waked up!"Alex tried to distract Justin's broken heart with little sarcasam. "How are you doing "dragging man"?"Alex loughed."Get it cuz you are dragging and you are guy…uhhh the time it's not right for jokes-ok."

"Alex you just don't understand what is it like to lose the one you love and to know that he loves you back."

"Then find her!"Alex propossed.

"You are if I have to search the whole world for her I will!"

"You better do cuz in case you don't you'r nickname forever it would be "dragging man."Alex said as Justin gave her a look."Lonely boy…No that's Gossip Girl."

Later that day Justin flow away with the magic carpet to find Juliet.

Chapter Lost souls place

After few weeks Justin still didn't find was on the edge to give up when he saw girl that looked like Juliet and he think he didn't saw was that there was huracain coming behind him and high skyscraper infront of huracain pushed him in the felt on the ground not breathing.

After the huracain went away the whole place was on saw Justin in the center of the flames and she ran near to him through the fire who almost burned her.

"JUSTIN SAY SOMETHING PLEACE!"Juliet started to push Justin ,but he didn't woke up."I know what I have to do."Juliet fownd spot on him's neck and bite was the only away for him to stopped sucking after he had no blood in him's body."He is death!I'm too late to safe him."Juliet took stike standing near to her and stabbed herself in her heart."It's the only way to be together is for you my love…For us…"She felt death on the ground next to Justin.

The whole place burned in flames.

Justin was in black place.

"Hello?Is anybody there?"

"Justin…"Female voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw him's love."Juliet!"He hugged her tight."I love you!"

"I love you too!"Juliet hugged him tighter."I'm so happy to see you!Even here!"

"I promised you we'll be together I know we are death I'm glad we would be together…

"Forever!We can stay here forever and forget about the world behind us ,we have whole eternity ,even if the world end we will still be here ,happy ,together."Juliet kissed him like she never did.

Till they were kissing the place burned in light and in the next moment they were at place that looked like California's beach through 15-19 centry.

"What just did happened?"Justin asked.

"We are at California 15 centrys 's our favorite pleace and my favorite centry is 15' are here to live for the can do wathever we want whenever we want."Juliet explained.

"I can't believe this is happening."They started to kissing and hugging.

And they lived happy ever ,ever ,ever after!


End file.
